


Force

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Forced, M/M, Orgasm, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know the backstory, but for that reason, Peter forces Rocket to do something he would never do. Rocket tries to fight back, but he is too small and is forced to take what he has coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force

Peter threw the raccoon onto the floor, tossing him like a dirty piece of laundry

“Please, Pe-“ He is interrupted by a forceful punch to his snout

“Shut up! You don’t have a say in this”

Peter grabs the ragdoll-like raccoon and throws him to his bed, not even looking at where he throws him. He turns to get a small bottle of lube from the top of one of his dressers

“Peter, please”

He is punched once again, this time in the stomach

“What did I just say?”

Peter begins to unzip his pants, pulling them down once he’s free of the burden of clothes forcing his cock down.

Rocket see’s this as an opportunity and grabs a gun from the back of his belt, “I don’t want to do thi-“

Peter grabs the gun and snaps it in half, throwing the pieces to the side, “Trying to be smart, huh?” He reaches to his back and pulls out a curved knife. He presses it against Rocket’s face, “See this? This will be inside of you if you ever do something like that again. Okay?”

“Okay” Rocket cries out, closing his eyes at the threat

Peter lifts the raccoons legs and slices open his pants, puncturing a whole into his pants. He rips the hole bigger, exposing Rocket’s ass

He pours lube onto his fingers and smears it around, “You ready for a tease?”

“Peter, this isn’t yo-“

He is punched in the stomach once again

Peter plunges two fingers into Rocket, causing the animal to shake his legs uncontrollably

“Ahh” Rocket seizes in Peter’s hands

“Calm down. You’re getting a bigger one in a few”

Peter glides his fingers in and out of Rocket’s anus, adding another a few moments later

Peter pulls out fully and plunges them back into Rocket’s loose ass, “You ready for me?”

“No, Peter, stop!” Rocket screams

Peter pulls out of his ass and puts his hand around Rocket’s neck, forcing it down against the bed

“Agh, Peter, I can- Peter!” He claws at Peter’s hands, but it has no effect

“You need to stop already, Rocket. The longer this takes, the longer it lasts”

Peter pours lube all over his cock, making sure he won’t have to lube again. He smears the lube around his cock, stroking himself a bit.

“This is taking too long”

Peter pulls off Rocket’s clothes, ripping them off piece by piece. He begins to rub his member against Rocket’s groin. “Fuck, this is hot”

Rocket tries to claw at Peter’s arms more, but it still has no effect

“Please, Pet- I can’t breath!”

Peter continues to glide his cock through Rocket’s balls, getting harder and harder. Rocket’s vision begins to blur from the lack of oxygen

Luckily, Peter is already hard by the time Rocket nearly passes out. Peter lifts his hand, allowing air to enter the raccoon’s mouth. Peter lifts the limp animal and puts his rear to His own cock

“Heh” Peter laughs a bit before pushing his cock against the raccoon’s anus, “Don’t worry, I’ll make this fast”

Peter pushes Rocket onto his cock, nearly knocking all of Rocket’s breath away

“AHHH!” Rocket cries

“Ahh” Peter moans in pleasure, “Fuck, you’re tight” He pushes the animal’s ass farther down

“I’m getting tired of standing” Peter tells Rocket

He moves to sit on the bed, still inside of Rocket, and lies down

Peter wraps his entire hand around the limp animal, and forces him up and back down. Peter starts to jerk off with Rocket’s body, like a fleshlight.

Rocket, at this point, has no faith left that Peter will stop. His entire body goes limp as Peter pumps himself into his small body.

Rocket’s entire body is in pain, mostly his anus though. The burning from the friction of Peter entering and leaving his body is too much for the animal to handle. He begins to cry a little.

The sudden jerking of the ragdoll like body causes some of the tears to fly off of Rocket’s fur and land on Peter’s chest.

“Oh, you’re crying? I want to see that”

Peter lies Rocket down onto the bed and gets on top of him, positioning his rock hard member into Rocket’s anus

Peter humps more, but this is different pain now. The force against Rocket’s spine and his back from the rock hard cock is too much for Rocket to bear. He starts to scratch at Peter’s chest, arms, neck, anywhere he can reach.

The cuts are deep, causing Peter to bleed a little from each, but Peter has too much hormones and adrenaline flowing though him to feel a thing other than pleasure.

Peter continues to hump Rocket’s body, feeling the cuts as pleasure

“Ah- ah- ah- ah” Peter moans out, “I’m- ah- ganna- ah- cum!”

Peter humps faster and faster until he can’t hold it in any more. He forces his cock deeper into Rocket than ever. Rocket digs his claws into Peter’s upper arms, the pain is unbearable

“AHHHHH!” Rocket screams out

Peter’s entire body shivers and squirms from the mix of pleasure and pain, until he pulls out of Rocket. He stays on top of Rocket, arching his back to keep his cock pointing at Rocket. He cums even more on top of Rocket’s chest, abdomen, and groin.

Rocket pulls his claws out of Peter’s arms, and blood drips down his claws.

Peter rolls over, lying on his back, huffing from the orgasm still

Rocket tries to run, but can’t even control his legs. He tries to get up, but his legs give out almost instantly

Rocket drags himself off of the bed, falling off and landing on his back harshly

“Don’t be too long. I’ll be ready for another round in a bit” Peter tells Rocket

Rocket tries to crawl, but gives up quickly. He flops his body on the ground. With his head on the ground, a tear forces itself out of Rocket’s eye.


End file.
